The present invention relates to a mammography method and kit.
An X-ray transmission tube having a target including a thin metal coating such as silver on a substrate such as beryllium is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,001 issued to Chia-Gee Wang on Aug. 27, 1991, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. An X-ray transmission tube having a target including a thin metal coating on a substrate such as beryllium is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,871, issued to Chia-Gee Wang on May 6, 1997, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In this patent a high efficiency transmission tube is designed so that the peak energy of the electron beam is set at about 3 times the K-absorption edge of the target material. Generation of monochromatic or characteristic X-rays of high flux density is disclosed by Wang in his two patents.